MEDIB has begun developing, implementing and documenting a comprehensive laboratory data management system. This system will be used for the management of clinical, pedigree and genotype data for gene mapping studies. The database format shall be used for multiple databases (among them, juvenile periodontitis, cleft lip and palate and Kartagener Syndrome). The databases and programs will be implemented in 4th Dimension (4D) on Mackintosh computers. Mr. George Tiller, 4D Register Developer, is cooperating with MEDIB staff to develop appropriate procedures and documentation. The completed system will integrate and manage clinical information, family histories, and marker-allele typing as well as provide interactive procedures for 1) extensive error checking 2) generation of formatted files suitable for input to various linkage analysis programs, and 3) provide primer inventories and for tracking DNA samples and the cell lines produced from them. Future effects will include developing procedures for 1) checking genetic incompatibilities and 2) rounding and banning allele sizes for more direct input into the database.